To date, small molecules that target most of the major proteins involved in this process have not been identified. The collaborative team aims to identify small molecule inhibitors of ER dislocation. During this period, a high-content imaging assay to study ER dislocation was successfully adapted to high-throughput format and approximately 50,000 compounds were screened. Several compounds that showed favorable activity profiles were re-synthesized and are undergoing further characterization in a variety of models of ER associated degradation.